Implantable pulse generators, such as implantable cardiac defibrillators (ICDs) and cardiac pacemakers, have evolved from basic to sophisticated electronic devices. As these implantable pulse generators evolve, the amount of cardiac data and information these devices store and rely upon to operate continues to increase. Cardiac data stored and acquired by implantable pulse generators include basic programmable values to patient specific cardiac data acquired over the life of the implantable pulse generator.
The typical life span of an implantable pulse generator range from 5 to 7 years. Factors that influence the life span of the implantable pulse generator include the size of the energy source, energy requirements for implementing the cardiac analysis algorithms of the implantable pulse generator, and how often the implantable pulse generator discharges electrical energy (e.g., how often an ICD discharges cardioversion pulses and/or defibrillation pulses). Once the energy source has been drained below a safe operating threshold, the implantable pulse generator is replaced. Implantable pulse generators are also replaced when post-operative complications (e.g., infection) arise after implantation.
Prior to being implanted into the patient, the replacement implantable pulse generator is programmed using a medical device programmer. The medical device programmer is used to establish a telemetric link with the implantable pulse generator after which programming instructions, including programmable operating values, are sent to control circuitry within the implantable pulse generator. In many cases, the programming instructions provided to the replacement implantable pulse generator are similar, if not identical, to the programming instructions that are already contained in the implantable pulse generator being replaced. Additionally, the implantable pulse generator being replaced may also contain patient-specific cardiac information, or data, that has been acquired during the life of the implantable pulse generator. Often times, this cardiac information could be useful to the replacement implantable pulse generator. Unfortunately, when the implantable pulse generator is replaced, the cardiac data contained in the implantable pulse generator is lost.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there exists a need for preserving patient specific data stored in replaced implantable pulse generators.